Ginger Ale
Ginger Ale (later known as Agent Whiskey) is a member of Statesman. She is portrayed by Halle Berry in the film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. She used to act as the tech expert to Statesman, just as Merlin did for Kingsman. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Once, Ginger detected a signal 11 miles from Statesman's headquarters and told Agent Tequila to take her to the location of the signal. The location was the South Glade Mission Church, where Ginger found a man shot in the head and asked Tequila for his Alpha-Gel while the latter searched the church. Unknown to the two, the man was Harry Hart (an agent of Statesman's English cousins Kingsman) who was shot by Richmond Valentine after the former had been a victim in Valentine's test for his worldwide culling (the people in the church all being killed as the test subjects). Statesman were able to save Harry from his headshot and worked out he was of some agency, but didn't know which one and kept him for a year without any way to revive his memories. After Kingsman was destroyed and it's only other surviving agents Eggsy Unwin and Merlin broke into what they thought was the entrance to Statesman's headquarters, they were found by Tequila who knocked them both out and tied them to a couple of chairs and tried to get the truth out of them, believing that they were lying and actually trying to rescue Harry. After Tequila started to threaten Harry when he thought Eggsy and Merlin weren't telling him the truth, Ginger came in and confirmed their story. Ginger tried to work with Merlin to retrieve Harry's memories, but they were unsuccessful in making him relive a traumatic event when they filled his cell with water and almost drowned him until Merlin stopped it. Believing that Harry was too far gone, Ginger told Merlin they had to let him go until Eggsy was able to get Harry's memories back. She later continued to work with Merlin (with whom she expressed her desire to become a fully fledged agent) and had Tequila put in suspended animation after he'd become affected by Poppy Adams's drugs. After Agent Whiskey also suffered a headshot after he was shot by Harry, Ginger was able to retrieve his memories by showing him a photo of his late wife. Whiskey then told Ginger that Harry and Eggsy were going to be in need of back-up when they went to stop Poppy, to which she sent him to do so. Following Whiskey's death, Ginger offered to take up his position which was met with open arms by Champagne and the rest of Statesman's agents. She later attended Eggsy's wedding to Princess Tilde along with Champagne and Tequila. Relationships Allies *Statesman - Teammates **Champagne - Leader **Tequila *Kingsman **Eggsy Unwin/Galahad **Merlin - Friend/Love Interest **Harry Hart/Galahad Enemies *Poppy Adams *Jack Daniels/Whiskey - Former ally and teammate turned enemy Trivia * Her real name is Elizabeth as revealed in The Golden Circle official novelization. * She was originally meant to become romantically involved with Merlin throughout the events of the film, but due to a near four hour finished project, much of the original film was cut - including the entirety of Ginger's romance storyline. The details of this plot can still be found in The Golden Circle official novelization. * Her code name is, in-fact a flat out reference to the drink Ginger Ale, similar to Jack Daniels/Whiskey, whose code name is a reference the drink Whiskey. Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Statesman Agents Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Agents Category:Females